Masked Kings: Revamped
by Dante Akiri
Summary: An original story about a boy trying to fit in at his new school in a new town with his family As he trains to realize his true potential. Not to mention his world is consumed with demons. Ps. Lots of elements of Bleach incorporated but the plot is completely original. So are the characters.


Masked Kings

\- Bold lettering means a demonic voice, or demon echoed voice

\- Prologue

2000 years ago, a man opened the door to the netherworld using an ancient key that was sealed away. In an attempt to rescue his son from the sacred bonds of Hell, he unleashed the wrath of over a million demons upon the earth. Although these demons were released, they could not maintain a physical form in the world of the living. So upon liberation, these demons were converted into masks that human beings could wear. Once worn, these masks would give humans supernatural abilities that only a demon could possess. However only humans with a strong will could control them or else their soul would be corrupted and they would die. This is the story of a young man, Dante Akiri, who would soon have the future of his home planet resting on his shoulders. This is my story of hope.

\- Chapter 1: The New Kid

Where am i. Why is everything so dark. I cant see. Is that Light? No. All i could see was the blood lust in the eyes of my enemy. My enemy? i was referring to a dark figure standing at lease 100ft away from me. But he was so far away, how could i see his eyes. Everything was so blurry. How did i get here, i dont remember coming here. Where was "here" anyways, i didnt recognize where this was. I was in a run down city , almost completely destroyed. Burned buildings, charred streets, It was a mess here and i was surrounded by my dead comrades. Comrades? there were 6 bodies that lay around me almost completely limp, but i didnt know them so why did i refer to them as comrades? For some reason i had a distinct feeling for them, particularly a girl who lay right beside me. She was gorgeous, Light brown skin, long dark braids and hazel eyes. She had to be at least 15, my age, she wore only a long silk blue tight dress, almost as if she was coming from a dance. But why did i feel this way for her, for someone i didnt even know. My gaze returned to my enemy as hate started to form in my heart, i was angry for what he had done to them. But was he the one who did this, i wasnt even sure but the hate was telling me it was him. I could tell it was a man at this point, but he was still so far way, and my vision was still too blurry to see any distinct features that would help describe him. He began to walk towards me and my body turned cold. Fear? No, it was anger. My body started moving towards him, but it felt as if someone else were controlling me, as if i was subconsciously watching someone manipulate my movements. As we neared each other , i could feel a certain warmth in the air, a comforting feeling of . . . . Love? from the girl on the ground. It was surely from her, and i loved her also, but why was i feeling this. Then the hate in my enemies eyes departed and was replaced with compassion. But it didnt matter, i let my hand be raised over my face and i could hear some words being chanted from my mouth, My mask appeared and i blacked out.

"Dante, Wake up ." I could a hear a voice. Who was it? "Dante , please wake up, i cant lose you. i Need You !" The voice began too yell and i could feel tears touch my skin. Where was i, it felt like i was in a still place but it almost felt like i was being lifted into heaven. Just then a sharp pain hit my lower stomach.

"Damnit !" I Screamed at the top of my lungs. I slowly began to open my eyes and could make out a figure sitting beside me, but it was still too blurry to tell who it was.

"Youre awake ," They said softly. They hugged me roughly and once again i felt their tears touch my skin. I could almost feel the sadness emitting from her, I could tell it was a woman at this point. The eerie sound of her voice quickly gave me the realization of who it was.

"Get the hell off of me ," I shrieked easily pushing her off of me. It was my younger sister.

"Well excuse me for coming to your rescue !" She exclaimed. "I should've let your punkass die, but then who would mom blame." She was hiding it but i could hear the sadness in her voice. She was so young, only 13, 2 years younger than me but she looked almost 2 years older than me. She was short, only 5'3 but somehow her hormones agreed that they were going to let her look like a fully matured woman. she was light skinned with brown eyes. Her long brown hair almost touched her lower backside and she was slim and curvy.

"Shut up, youre so irritating ," I responded. I slid off the bed and surveyed the room. It was pretty small, i could tell it was a hospital room, but why were we here? I then noticed 3 more figures in the corner as my vision began returning to me.

"So youre finally better eh ?" A voice came. One of the males walked over, Johnny Killroy. He was about 2 inches shorter than me at 5'10, he bragged a muscular figure and short curly black hair. He was a pretty dark fellow, and wore a white tank top and camo shorts.

Another figure was soon standing next to him, they had most of the same features except this one was completely bald and wore a black v neck and grey slacks.

"Why are the twins here ?" I began to ask my sister. They look disgusted, and irritated with me. She ignored my question and called over the third person in the corner.

Who was it? i could see long dark braids and a blue tight silk dress. It was her, the woman that i saw whom i was in love with.

"Who is that ?" I asked. My mind decieved me, this woman was a doctor, much older than the young girl i remember and she had short stubby hair and was much too light to be the girl i remember. She had a lab coat and a skirt, not a dress.

But thats when it occured to me . Johnny had just asked if i was better, My sister said she should have let me die. I was the one in the hospital, I thought it was a dream but . . . . could it have happened. I quickly turned and stared at the hospital bed.

"What . . . -" I couldnt even finish my sentence. There was blood smeared in the pillow, and scratch marks embedded into the mattress. "Why am i here?" I said in a terrified voice. I could see the doctor speaking to me but it was inaudible, i couldnt hear anything. Everyone was looking at me worriedly, i couldnt understand what anyone was saying to me.

" **Dante** ," A voice came. Who was it though, it was an evil dreadful voice i never heard. It sounded like a demon. " **Dante, its time for you to gain this power and rid this world of humans.** "

A sharp pain hit my head and i began to panic. "What The Hell!" I screamed in agonizing pain. I grabbed my head trying to cram it open to stop the pain. I Tumbled all over the place, into walls and into my friends. "Make It Stop !" I shrieked again. I stopped and looked at my sisters face. Their was blood on it but it wasnt hers.

"Dante . . . " She said slowly. I looked down and one of the twins was on the ground with a large claw ridden scar on his chest dripping blood. What happened? i didnt know, or i couldnt remember. I looked at her one last time, and passed out.

I awoke in my room at home. I could see the blackness of the night through the little window in my room. I gazed at the clock, 11:49. it was a small house. 2 stories, 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. My room was the only room upstairs, only a 20X18ft. We had just moved into Cicilian City a few weeks ago, my room was barely unpacked and i had just started school at Mt Sherman high school. The school year was only a few weeks in and tomorrow would be my first day. I barely remembered the hospital visit.

I only had a few friends so far, the twins, and a few others in our neighborhood. My sister marked the days i was in the hospital on my calendar. There were 27 "X's" marked, I was in the hospital for 27 days unconscious. She must've been worried about me.

I slowly got up and exited the vacant room. I walked down the narrow hall and started for the stairs. "Maybe she wont want to see me," I murmured. Just then i heard foot steps coming up the stairs and i retreated quickly.

"Dante, Amber would like to see you," I heard my mother say. Amber would never forgive me for what happened to Ted though. By the way Ted is Jhonny's brother. How could i face her after what had happened, but i couldnt remember if it was my fault or not. I might as well at least go talk too her.

I continued down the stairs and into my sister's room. It was slightly larger than mines but just as empty. She was lying on her bed listening to her Ipod, I dont think she heard me come in. I wasnt that noticeable, I was only 6'1 slightly taller than others and had a very slim build. I was very athletic though, and i did have the slightest tone of muscle. My skin was very light, very pale and i had black spiky hair. My eyes were a light brown/reddish color.

"Dante ?" She whispered. She turned over and looked at me with an innocent look on her face.

"Yeah, how are you sis ?" I said softly.

"Could be better, could be better, " She explained. She sat up and motioned for me to come over too her. I walked over and sat next to her as she layed her head on my shoulder.

"Im sorry about what happened . . . " I sounded as guilty as a murderer who blatantly killed an innocent bystander. She stood up and walked out of the room without looking at me once.

"Damnit, what did i do . . . why cant i remember," I said hatefully. I stood up and walked towards the door, but she came back in and hugged me.

"Its okay dante, its not your fault. Dad already explained to us whats going on with you." She said. What did she mean though. I feel fine, whats going on with me ? i continued to question myself until i realized i had none of the answers i was looking for, but she did.

"What do you mean," I asked confused. She looked at me with a confused face.

"You dont understand whats happening to you?" She questioned.

"No, i feel fine. I dont understand what you mean by that," I responded. She layed in the bed and put the covers over her.

"Ill let dad explain to you tomorrow, for now lets sleep," She said quietly. I knew she wouldnt be able to sleep alone after what had happened so i layed next to her . "What do you think this is ya perv ?" She yelled.

"Look im just trying too help !" I exclaimed. She was so irritating but it was all out of love. I could see the smile forming on her face and i smiled back as she hugged me once more.

"Thanks bro," She said sleepily. She layed her head on my chest and mumbled a few more words. "I love you." I looked at her at began to rub her head softly.

"Love you too," I stated softly. I slowly leaned my head back and fell into my own subconscious sleep.

My sleep was interrupted a few hours later by the sound of a loud ringing. I jumped up at the sound of my sisters shrieks and noticed she wasnt laying in the bed anymore. I calmly walked out of the room and stared at the kitchen clock, 6:37, the bus would be here in 20 minutes. First day is always the worst i began to think.

I showered and got dressed as i heard my mom leave for work. She was never around, she had to work from 6 to 10 P.M so we didnt see much of her anymore. The seperation that she and my dad went through took its toll on all of us, especially me. My dad was the one who taught me how to fight, and i was exceptional at it. My thoughts began to wander as i realized i was going to be late if i didnt focus.

"Dante, lets go !" My sister yelled. I raced down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I glanced at the clock once again, 6:59, only a minute left. I had on a regular white v neck, some black jeans, and tennis shoes.

We walked out the door and hurried to the bustop. It was mobbed with kids our age waiting for the bus, there were at least 15 males, and 13 females. Thats something i do alot, walking into a room i observe mostly everything; the number of people, number of exits, number of entrances.

The bus came about 5 minutes late and we all got on. It was a short ride to the school, only about a 3 minute drive and a 20 minute walk. I could barely hear my own thoughts over the rants of my moronic peers though. My sister seemed very nervous, so was i to be honest. How was this going to turn out after what happened at the last school, but thats a story for a different day.

We arrived at the school and we all ran off the bus. Some kids went inside, others loitered in the parking lot or on the benches in front. It was a pretty large building, 3 floors packed with halls and halls of classrooms, it would be extremely easy to get lost. Amber an i walked in slowly, there had to be at least 400 kids in the main lobby.

"Im scared," She said. She was 13 but she was very smart and had skipped the 8th grade and went straight to the 9th. I didnt blame her for being scared, High school was a different ball game than middle school, the kids are worse, the teachers are worse, everything's worse.

"If you have any problems come find me , okay?" I said strongly. The bell rung and homeroom was about to begin. We boundlessly walked trying to find her classroom and i dropped her off. Than i started my own search for my classroom. Finally, found it.

The first couple hours of the school day were boring, 2 classes of lecturing and of course we had lunch. Nobody seemed to have noticed me and i didnt care, it made it easier, This way we wont have any problems. But of course theres always some jackass who wants to try and pick on the new kid and has to be taught a lesson.

I slowly walked into my third class and took a seat near the back. I put my head on the desk and attempted to take a nap. About halfway through the 90 minute lecture i looked up and decided too take notes on what we were studying. Thats a lie, i didnt even remember what class this was.I was just so bored that i wanted to see who was in here and maybe make a friend or two.

The second i looked up i noticed her. Almost in the front row of seats, her long dark braids, light brown skin tone and hazel eyes. This time my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, It was the girl from my nightmare. She had on a tight black skirt, a jean jacket and a small white shirt. I stared at her for what seemed like forever.

She finally looked back and we stared at each other. She smiled and waved at me, i waved back and continued smiling. What was i supposed to say, she was absolutely gorgeous and all the feelings i had for her just rushed to me at one time. But how could i have feelings for someone i just met. There was no doubt they were there though. We locked eyes for a couple more seconds before our staring match was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, new kid. You lookin' at my girl ?" A voice said from directly in front of me. Enter Jack Dahmer, a 5'9 muscle head whose veins knew no bounds. He was huge i admit, a dark brown skin tone with multiple tatoo's and dreads. He had on a tight v neck and some sweat pants. He was accompanied by 2 other boys but they weren't so important.

"Thats a strong possibility." I said sarcastically. "Unfortunately i don't see anyone in here that would downgrade so low.

"We got a tough guy fellas." He said as he and his gang enclosed my desk.

"Wait. I apologize, I was out of hand." I murmured as they angled closer shutting off any exit points.

"At least he has manners." One of the boys joked.

"Right. She has to be at least your speed right?" I laughed pointing at one of the manicans in the back of the classroom. Bingo, we were in health class as i observed the different items around the room. A couple of skeletons, a Globe, some sexual reference tabs on the walls. Or maybe this was history i began to think.

"Oohhh burn!" One of the kids began to scream as the class erupted in laughter. Jack began to get pissed as him and his lackeys inched even closer to my desk.

"Settle down class. Settle down." A man said entering the classroom. It was our teacher . A tall dark red haired man with glasses. Very slim build. The average looking teacher i guess. Wait if he had just walked in the room who was teaching us this whole time i began to wonder.

"Thank you for watching over the class Ms. Patton." He said to the Hazel eyed girl.

"Its my pleasure to help out any way i can." She said in a polite tone.

"Saved by the bell little bitch." Jack said lightly smacking me on the cheek as he geared back towards his seat.

I had 2 choices at that point, officially become the class punk or get up and make possibly the dumbest decision of my life by starting a fight and probably getting expelled on my first day. You only live once i thought as i began to open my mouth. But before i could utter a word i caught the hazel eyed girl looking at me.

"Its not worth it." She mouthed silently. I slowly glanced over to him and back to her. He wasn't paying attention and it was my perfect chance but what was i supposed to say. My heart began to pound my chest rapidly, i could feel sweat forming as i stared into her eyes. My stomach dropped and i couldn't move. I was paralyzed by her beauty. Just as i felt i was going to implode from anxiety the bell rang and everyone exited the classroom. I gathered my things and as i stood and headed for the door there she was, right in front of me.

"Hey, i just wanted to apologize about Jack. I didn't mean for your first day to be like this and i feel like its my fault." She explained in a fast manner. I looked down at my books then back up. No one else was in the class except Mr. Johnson who was deep in his studies preparing notes for his next class.

"Its fine. You just happened to be cursed with a boyfriend with anger management problems. Its not your fault." I smirked.

"What?" She laughed. "He's not my Boyfriend. That was so long ago don't let him fool you."

"Okay he's just delusional with anger management problems." I joked. "Still not your fault though. No need to apologize. She smiled as our conversation was met with an increased awkwardness.

"Im Jessica." She said extending her hand.

"Dante." I replied taking her hand shaking it. Another Awkward silenced ensued as time passed and it felt as though the bell would ring any second.

"Well we should both get to 4th period mr. Dante." She giggled. "Promise me you wont get into anymore trouble though."

"As long as their aren't anymore steroid induced morons i think i'll be good" I smirked. She walked towards the door as i followed her out.

"I'll see you around." She said walking out the door and down the hall. Just as i started to respond my right cheek collided with bare knuckles sending me straight to the floor.

"Now what little punk bitch!"

I fell and dropped my book as Jack stood over me. Yes, its my first day and i'm already getting into fights. What a story to tell Mom and Amber when i get home.

"I clearly told you to stop talking to my girl and what do you do? you keep talking to her." He yelled. "Can you not comprehend simple instructions."

"Wow, was that a 3 syllable word you just used? A celebration is in order." i said as i slowly stood to my feet.

"Still with the jokes. Im going to shut you the hell up boy." He screamed. Students began to surround us as Jack took his bag down and began clinching his fists.

"Hey everyone, Jacks going to pummel the new kid!" I heard a student yell down the hall. I finally stumbled to my feet and set my books down in a nearby corner. The long corridor had now been filled with students itching to see what would happen next. The bell had already rung so Teachers would soon be here wondering where the mass of scholars were doing.

"Obviously you have alot of respect around here man.." I began.

"You think?" He taunted.

"Well im going to give you the chance to walk away with that respect or else im going to pry it out of your hands" I demanded. He began to get infuriated. He was obviously the head honcho of the school and not many people challenged him. especially not some 'new kid'.

"I dont know who you think you are but im going to paint you a little picture of what happens to little smart ass punks around here." He snickered.

"Im waiting Picasso." I scorned.

"Enough Talk!" He shouted as he finally threw a blow.

"Your too slow." I said as his punch connected with the wall.

"Where'd he go?" He stammered looking around.

"Over here friend." I laughed standing behind him. "Was that it. Is that all you've got?" He angered even further charging towards me throwing a series of punches all of which i evaded with ease. He was sloppy, too much anger, he was fighting with no target only attempting to release as much rage as possible. He clearly was outmatched.

"Stop running and fight back little bitch!" He exclaimed.

"Its clear that fighting you would be a complete waste of time." I groaned. "You dont pose any threat to me so why fight you?" Unfortunately my arrogance was my biggest weakness. Two arms grabbed me from the crowd holding me in place. The 2 goons from earlier had made an appearance to help their boss. I couldn't escape their grip, i should've expected such a thing from him.

"Not so much mouth now huh?" He swore as he walked slowly towards me. I had to think of something fast. The last thing i wanted to do was turn this into an actual fight but at this point i had no choice. I wasn't going to let this guy beat me in front of half the entire school, it was not an option.

"Remember this was the choice you made."I said closing my eyes. A sharp chill entered the air as i began to raise my spiritual power. Oh i forgot to explain that, when a human has put on a mask they are no longer considered human. They change into a different being capable of non human power. We call them Axels. Axels can raise their spiritual power and fight at a level beyond that of a human, faster , stronger, and smarter but their power has a ceiling. A ceiling that cannot be broken unless they wear their mask. Depending on how powerful their mask is, regulates how much spiritual power they can contain and use before actually having to wear their mask.

"What the-" Jack trembled. He began to back away as i allowed my power to elevate more and more. Slowly the 2 goons let me go as the entire hall silenced and fear crept onto the faces of the surrounding students. I had felt the presence of multiple Axels in the school, Although everyone seemed suprised at the fact that i was using my spiritual energy.

"I should've known you were an Axel." He murmured. "But how the hell are you.." His voice began trailing as terror entered his veins. Something was going on here that i didn't understand. So much fear just from an increase in spiritual pressure? No, it didn't make sense, but at this point i didn't care. It's time he was taught a lesson.

"You wanted a fight right?" I said in a cocky manner as i walked towards him.

"Lets begin."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
